Jyce's Story
by hartman227
Summary: The Digital World and Real World have collided and have become one. what happens when NCIS takes a Renamon into their ranks only to fall for the former Mossad Liason? Furry, Read and review, anything is accepted. story gets better as you go, OCXziva david
1. Chapter 1 Lost a Tamer, Gained a Friend

Well, here I am again. I wanted to make a story that has not been done before, so I tried NCIS and digimon in the search engine, but nothing came up because it was down, so I have no idea if it has been done but here goes.

I own nothing but my character Jyce, and the storyline. But if I did wouldn't that be so kickass? This would be an episode! =D but alas, I don't. =(

Lost a tamer, Gained a friend

The elevator doors opened as a grey haired man with coffee in his hand stepped out. He walked to the right of the elevator before stopping at a sight of a man of about early 30s leaning back in his chair behind a desk listening to music from an iPod on his lap. The elderly man shook his head with a smirk on his face. He looked to the other side to find a young Israeli woman she had long slightly curly hair that dropped just past shoulder length. She looked up with a pair of brown eyes that held a past similar to his. She smiled at him before going back to the paperwork on her desk. He smiled himself before walking to his own desk on his left. He sat down in his chair, drank some more coffee and looked across the row to see a man in his mid 20s totally engrossed in his computer. "McGee." The now named Timothy McGee looks up from his computer and says "Yah boss?" the man replied "if you don't blink your eyes will stay that way." McGee smiled and nodded curtly. "Jethro" Said a clearly feminine voice. The grey haired man turned to see a woman in her 40s walking down the stairs. She had reddish hair and was skinny. "Director Shepherd." Jethro Gibbs replied " Jethro you need to know that since Kate's (I know her name was Caitlin but the stupid Microsoft word wouldn't let me say it with a C) death the board think that it would be in all our best interests if you had a fifth man on your team." Gibbs rolled his eyes and sighed. "I have some people that could fill the spot. But I will leave it up to you to decide." Gibbs nodded and turned back to his desk. The other two people who had been listening in decided to speak up. "Boss we aren't going to have another person are we?" asked the man. "Well tony the director says we need to." The woman took her queue now. "And since when did you ever listen to the director on this matter?" Gibbs just rolled his eyes and sighed again before replying "your right Ziva but this time she means it." Tony asked "how can you tell?" Gibbs smiled and said "trust me after serving with her on and off duty, you get to know her pretty well." Tony just laughed. At that instant the phone on Gibbs' desk rang. He picked it up and listened for a minute before putting the phone back down and standing while simultaneously opening a drawer and pulling his gun and gear out of it. He said "grab your gear, we got one." Everyone grabbed their gear before heading to the elevator.

"What do we have?" Ziva asked Gibbs. "One dead petty officer, one dead little girl, and two john does." Ziva gasped and said "a little girl? Mossad never killed children, at least not when I was there." Gibbs nodded absently. They got in their respective cars and drove to the scene. They pulled into a parking lot to a national park. The area was fenced in with cast iron rods, and a single cobblestone path and archway with a cast iron gate. They ducked under the tape and walked to where they saw the police officers. Tony and McGee gagged when they saw the petty officer's body (still in uniform) and the little girl with their hands bound and their throats cut. The two john does were lying on opposite sides of the bodies with sub machineguns lying near them. They each had massive bruising and multiple parallel cuts, 4 in a row. Gibbs tilted his head as he wondered how the killer got the parallel strikes so perfect. The team split up and looked for some clue as to what happened here. It was about fifteen minutes before they heard a cop yell "we got a live one here" the four ran to the source of the voice to see a man in a black hoodie, black and silver combat boots, red cargo pants and silver battling gloves with what looked like claws on each finger tip. He was breathing but had bullet holes all over his left torso and was bleeding profusely from each. Ziva was the first to react and ran to his side. She squatted down next to him on his right side and pulled his hood down to reveal an almost fox like face. He had red fur and a black W mark under each eye. He had silver ear tips and a mouthful of pointed teeth. His eyes opened slowly his irises were the brightest blue you would ever see and his eyes were black instead of white, and he had slited pupils. His eyes were open and he blinked twice before his eyes widened and he jumped up. He bore no snarl or act of aggression, but fear. Ziva said in the kindest way possible, "you're ok, we will not hurt you." His eyes darted between the four NCIS agents and the one cop who had a gun trained on him. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the cop. He bore his teeth and snarled at him. The cop readied his gun and tensed his finger to pull the trigger. Ziva stepped in front of the furred man and said "stop! Put the gun down. He was only protecting himself. You had your gun drawn before he got up." The cop nodded and holstered his gun. "Sorry, oh and sergeant Adam Wilson D.C. police" Ziva stepped out of the way completely ignoring the idiot cop. The cop turned and walked away with a huff. She turned to face the man who had now leaned himself up against a tree and had taken off his hoodie and shed his mangled t-shirt. She marveled at his muscular frame and build, as well as his fur. It was a deep red with accents of black and silver. He had a yin yang symbol on a band around his wrists. He was looking at the bullet holes in his torso. Ziva walked up to him and asked him while putting her hand on his shoulder, "are you alright?" he looked up into her eyes with eyes full of tears that told her all she needed to know. He replied, "No… I was too late to save my tamer and her father…" he cried silent tears as he continued "and now their dead, the only thing I could do was kill the men who attacked them. And now I don't just hurt on the outside…" Ziva just watched and listened. Gibbs interjected, "wait, you killed those men trying to protect those two?" he just nodded and sniffled. "How did you get those parallel strikes so perfect?" the furred man just took off his gloves and revealed his clawed hands." He flexed his hands to show how strong they were. "And just who were they" the man just looked up at Gibbs and said, "my tamer Rika Nonaka and her father Ryan Nonaka." Ziva glared at Gibbs with a look that said, "Stop talking and let me handle this". Gibbs nodded and turned to walk away, but stopped and said, "DiNozzo, McGee get back and finish processing those bodies." They both said, "Gotcha boss" they walked away with Gibbs leaving Ziva with the man. "Well, what's your name?" he hesitated before replying, "Jyce, my name is Jyce." She smiled and said, "My name is Ziva David. I work for NCIS as a special agent who investigates murders of United States Navy personnel." Jyce nodded and said, "I know who you are, I've seen you before at least. Like when you killed Ari." He looked up and over her shoulder. His eyes widened and he dove over her as a loud BANG was heard. She turned to see the Cop from before holding a smoking gun. She quickly upholstered her gun and fired three rounds into his chest, each one finding their mark. Jyce just stood there for a moment while Ziva holstered her gun and moved to his side. Slowly blood leaked out of a bullet hole in the center of his chest. He dropped to his knees and looked at her and smirked out of the corner of his mouth before he fell out of consciousness. Ziva called for Gibbs and Tony. They showed up and saw the cop and Jyce on the ground. Gibbs checked the cop for a pulse and tony went to help Ziva. She had already established that he had a pulse and was breathing but very weakly. They got an ambulance which took Jyce to the hospital. The four went back to the office and waited for new news.

Well there's the first chapter of Jyce's Story. The next one will be up shortly.


	2. Chapter 2 Love?

I said shortly and I meant shortly so here is the second chapter for Jyce's story

Love?

Ziva had been up all night and had come in to the office. She had gotten some Thai food on the way and was now sitting at her desk eating at 3:57 am. A shadow came up behind her cubicle and leaned in with fishnet gloves and grabbed Ziva's shoulders. Ziva jumped and almost dropped her food. "Abby, don't do that I am a little on edge." Abby smiled and walked in the light, she had long black hair in two long ponytails on either side of her upper head. She was wearing a spiked collar and black lipstick. She had a black tank top on with a black miniskirt under her open lab coat. Abby asked, "Is it because of that guy that took a bullet for you?" Ziva was surprised and asked, "How did you know about that?" she smiled and said, "gibbs told me when he brought some red hair down for analysis. Turns out, it has data construct and DNA! I don't know how but whatever the hair belonged to, it isn't human." Ziva was stunned and her face showed it. She whispered barely loud enough for herself to hear, "Jyce…." Just then the phone rang. She picked up and said, "Special Agent Ziva David, NCIS." She listened for a moment before saying, "ok I will be right down." She hung up the phone before standing up and grabbing her jacket and keys. She said to Abby, "sorry Jyce is out of surgery and I need to talk to him." Abby nodded and stood up and followed her to the elevator. Ziva asked as she held the door, "what are you doing this is a witness slash victim slash murderer." Abby shrugged and said "I need to thank him for saving you" Ziva smiled before she hit the Garage button. They got into Ziva's car and drove to the hospital Jyce was at. The way there they were listening to a mix of techno that was given to Ziva by Tony.

At the hospital Jyce woke up clothed in a hospital gown and in a bed. He sighed and said, "God damn, I may be glad that I took that bullet for her, but damn that hurts." He laid his head back down and closed his eyes, moments later the door opened. His eyes opened to see a doctor walk in and look startled. The doctor said, "We just shaved your chest to do surgery, looks like it already grew back. That is amazing. Now down to brass tacks, we have no insurance information, no name, no contact information, and no id. So answer those questions for me and I will leave. Jyce rolled his eyes, and was about to speak as he someone spoke for him. "His name is Jyce, he is not a citizen as far as I know and he is being paid for by NCIS" Said a female voice from the door, Jyce looked at the source of the voice and smiled when he saw Ziva in the door. "Ziva!" he said with unmasked excitement in his voice. Ziva smiled at the fact he was so happy to see her. Jyce quickly reined in his excitement and corrected himself back to his newfound stoic attitude. The doctor stood and said, "Well that covers all my questions I take my leave." The doctor left the room and Ziva walked in and sat on his bed. She turned her head to Jyce and said, "You know I never did get to thank you for taking that bullet for me." Jyce just smiled and said, "Well you were the first one to be nice to me, and I barely know you but I like you." Ziva felt touched, "I like you too and think that you are one very brave soul, Thank you" and with those last two words she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Jyce was fairly thankful for his fur because he was now blushing slightly. She looked him in the eyes and just stared at him. Abby cleared her throat, Ziva looked over at the door to find Abby standing there looking a little sheepish. "Oh right, Jyce this is our team's Forensic Scientist, Abby" Ziva said, Abby walked into the room and walked to the other side of Jyce's bed, sat down and leaned in and kissed him on the other cheek. Jyce looked befuddled. Ziva laughed, Abby said, "Thank you for saving my friend's life Jyce was it?" Jyce said sheepishly, "yeah, No problem."

_**Flash-forward**_

_**NCIS office 9:28 are**_

Ziva, Abby, and Jyce walked out of the elevator and walked toward the team's desks. Gibbs looked up to see a 6'5 red furred fox man walk to a chair and sat down. He looked at Ziva and asked "what's he doing here?" Ziva looked back and said, "Well I was going to wait but, since you asked I would like to recommend him for a short term 'internship' I guess would work, he has been able to survive multiple attacks on his life and could prove to be a valuable asset on this case." Gibbs looked befuddled and said, "Agent David, you trust this… man?" Ziva nodded and said, "I have full confidence in him" Gibbs nodded and turned to Jyce who was now looking at him with an intense stare. "Your name is Jyce right?" he asked as he stood and walked to Jyce. Jyce nodded and stood to look him in the eye. Gibbs nodded and stuck his hand out for a hand shake and said, "Welcome aboard." Jyce stuck his hand out and shook Gibbs hand. "I'm honored… Sir" Gibbs smiled and concluded the handshake. He turned to his team and said, "Well, let's get to work. McGee, Tony, I want to know about any traces that were found in the wounds on the petty officer and the girl." Jyce growled and said, "That's Rika and Ryan, they were my family and I would like them to be called such." Gibbs replied, "Ok, in the wounds on Rika and Ryan." Jyce nodded. Gibbs said, "Jyce, Ziva, I want you to go talk to Abby and see what she's got for me. I'm going to go talk to ducky." Jyce turned to Ziva with a smile on his face and said, "Après avoir" (After you, for all those who are not as French inclined as me) "Je vous remercie" Ziva replied (thank you in French) Jyce smiled as they walked to the elevator. Jyce walked through the door and thought….**'what is this feeling, I felt this close to only one person. but not a human… I can never let her know, if she knew than maybe she would resent me.**

Well there you go, it's just about as long as the first one, but more awesome because the plot is unfolding but has only shown 2% of the base plot so far. So enjoy! And please tell me what you think, if people like this than I will keep writing it.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Life

**Ok, I have to force this out for about half of it or so. So this may not be my best chapter, but PLEASE review, I am having difficulty knowing if it is any good or not, it is driving me crazy over the fact that no one will review and tell me if they like it or not. But here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

A New Life

_*Flashback*_

Standing on top of a building were two vulpine-like figures, but they were standing on two digitigrade legs, holding each other in their arms. Their tails were wrapped around each other's waist in a loving way. One had Red, black, and silver fur, the other had yellow/gold, snow white fur.

"Jyce?" asked an obviously female voice.

The red furred fox turned to her and asked, "yes Jade?" in a natural tenor voice without a hint of a rasp in his voice. Jade looked into his blue eyes and said, "I have to leave soon, he won't let me stay for much longer."

Jyce dropped his head and shoulders and said with tears in his eyes, "Why? Why can't you stay here with me? I love you and I can't let you go again."

She frowned and brought his head up and rubbed his muzzle with her clawed hand before saying, "I was lucky just to get this chance to tell you I love you before I go. I made a deal and I always honor my agreements, you know that."

Jyce looked into her beautiful green eyes that earned her the name Jade and smiled. "Before I go, you need to make two promises to me." She continued. Jyce nodded slowly, Jade said while starting to tear up, the sadness very apparent in her voice as she spoke, "first you need to tell rika I am sorry I failed her, and you need to be her protector in my place."

Jyce nodded now shedding his own tears. Jade continued, "Second… you need to promise that you…. Will love again, no matter what, I want you to be happy."

She grabbed his hands and held them tight to her chest over her heart. "See, my heart still belongs to you, but I cannot be with you anymore. I find joy in your happiness."

Jyce was now on the verge of having a breakdown. His head dropped once more he cried openly and pulled her close. He lifted his head and leaned forward. He turned his head and their lips met.

Slowly Jade started to dissipate and disappear. Ten seconds later her lower body had disappeared and now her chest was almost gone, the last to go was her face and lips. Jyce shed tears and sobbed openly, as he whispered to himself, "Jade, I'm sorry I let you die, why couldn't I take those bullets instead of you? Why?" He cried for what seemed like hours, and as night approached he decided to go keep his first promise and become Rika's partner.

_*flashback end*_

Jyce wiped a tear from his eye as Ziva and he stepped out of the elevator and turned into Abby's lab. "What do you got for us Abby?" Ziva asked. Abby turned around and smiled when she saw us. "Well I got our two John does identified. They are both ex-SAS British Special Forces, Michael Williams and Victor O'Conner. Neither married both dishonorably discharged and court-martialed for disobeying a direct order from a superior. They were reported missing two years ago and no one had seen them since. Basically they're nobodies." Abby stopped and took a drink of her Caff-Pow before continuing, "I also matched the red hairs to our new agent here." Jyce shrugged. Abby nodded and said, "And I'm still waiting on the reports on the device that was found on the girl." With that she held out the digivice that was strapped to Rika's belt. Jyce inhaled sharply and said, "That's my tamer's digivice. I guess it belongs to me now that she…. Passed." Abby nodded and handed the digivice to Jyce and reached out and hugged him. She stayed that way for a minute before she let go and said "well that's about all I got for you." Jyce nodded and said, "Thanks Abby." Ziva and Jyce turned to leave. Jyce stuck his paw up and said "talk to ya later." Abby smiled and waved before getting back to work.

Ziva and Jyce walked into the elevator and hit the button. As they started to move up Ziva turned off the elevator and turned to Jyce while leaning on the hand grip. She said, "I haven't known you for a while but I can tell that something is bugging you right now." Jyce sighed and said, "Fine. About two years ago I was in love, her name was jade, and she was Rika's partner. Unfortunately, because of my mistake, we walked out of a movie theater and into a group of anti-digimon protestors, and she took a few bullets when the protest turned violent and died in my arms."

Jyce took a breath barely holding back tears before he continued. "I was so angry that I killed the man that drew the gun, who happened to be an old childhood friend. Two days later Jade came back to me just to tell me she loved me and made me promise two things." Ziva asked "what do you mean she came back? And what did she make you promise?" Jyce nodded and said, "I knew you would ask, I mean that apparently she went to what human Christians call heaven and asked God to send her back for a short time to say good bye. He accepted and she came back, but only for a short time. Secondly, she made me promise that I would become Rika's partner, and protector, and that I would love again." Ziva nodded as Jyce slid down the wall barely holding back tears. Ziva kneeled down and pulled Jyce into a hug, she said "I'm sorry I brought this up. I didn't mean to cause you pain." Jyce started to quietly sob as he pulled his arms around Ziva. After a moment he said between sobs, "It wasn't your fault, I needed to deal with this. I just feel like I failed her in every aspect." Ziva closed her eyes, sat up, and replied in the most comforting voice possible, "everything happens for a reason, so did you protect Rika as best possible?" Jyce just nodded while gazing through his tear glazed eyes into her beautiful brown eyes. "Well, then you did what she asked you to the best of your ability and didn't fail her at all, because now they are together again." Jyce forced a smile and pulled her as close as he could without crushing her and whispered in her ear, "Thank you, but I don't know if I will ever love again."

Ziva smirked, sat up and replied, "Well you just have to look, and I know what it feels like to lose a lover. My now deceased friend, Michael Rivkin was shot and killed in my apartment by none other than Tony DiNozzo. I thought I would never love again and I still may never love anyone like him, but I have a kindred spirit, who just came into my life in the form of a red furred fox." He smiled. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest and once again was thankful of his fur for hiding his flushed face. Ziva leaned down to his ear and said, "If you were human I might have just showed you how to love again." He froze, and just as suddenly as his heart jumped it sank further into his chest. He looked up and put on a false smile despite how bad her words had stung.

Ziva stood up and offered her hand to Jyce. He took her hand and stood up as well. Ziva flipped the elevator back on and continued up the elevator shaft. The doors opened and they stepped out. They walked right to the desks to find Tony and McGee sitting at theirs. Tony looked up and smiled when he saw Ziva but dropped it as his gaze rested on Jyce. "Still walking the dog Ziva?" Jyce glared his eyes at tony while Ziva quickly quipped back, "no your sitting right there." Jyce smirked completely forgetting his sullen attitude gained in the elevator. Tony just scowled as McGee's phone rang. He answered it and hung it up within 7 seconds. He turned to Jyce and said, "Jyce, your wanted downstairs in ducky's morgue." Jyce nodded quickly and turned to the elevator and walked away.

Jyce hit the button on to go down and walked through the doors. He turned and pressed the button for the morgue and waited. After a moment the doors opened and he walked out. He stopped at the morgue door and heard, "well Jethro, I have determined that the immediate cause of death was not the knife wound inflicted on both victims throats but asphyxia." Jyce was too intrigued and walked in. he saw a slightly elderly man with blonde-ish hair in full scrubs with rubber surgical gloves on. Gibbs turned and said, "We need to ask you something, did you know of any relation between the assailants and your deceased…_family_?" he struggled with the last word. Jyce sighed and replied, "No, I have no reason for them to kill my family. But I do know them, not personally, but I know that they were ex-British Special Forces and are wanted in many countries for murder in the first degree. I have no idea how they picked their targets though." Gibbs nodded and asked, "How did you find all that out?" Jyce just shrugged and said, "I'm just that good." Unfortunately Gibbs wasn't satisfied with that answer and was about to protest when ducky chimed in and said, "Well, can we get back to the bodies?" Gibbs nodded and turned to face the bodies. Jyce followed in suit, and gagged when he saw the open chest cavity of his tamer. Gibbs shook his head in disbelief, he thought "this guy feels so casual about killing someone and gutting them, but can't look at this one little girl in autopsy? I just can't figure him out."

"Well, I have deduced that both were not killed by the knife wound on their throat." Ducky said as he pointed out the slash on their throats, "but were killed by asphyxia, or suffocation. But there are no tell tale signs of strangulation or ligature marks." He paused as he rubbed his chin. Jyce rubbed his chin before coming to a startling realization, "wait, when they were found did the wounds bleed profusely? Because it looks like the jugular was cut." Gibbs shook his head, "no." he replied. "Well, I think that if that was true than something must have caused both the constriction of the blood vessels in the throat, and the asphyxiated death." Ducky said completing Jyce's thought. "There can be only one possible explanation, blood vessels are constricted by extreme cold, and asphyxia can be caused by fluid in the lungs, or a solid object obstructing the trachea. I can only come up with one possible explanation…. Ice." Ducky thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement. "It does seem like the most logical answer." Gibbs sighed before nodding, he said, "good work ducky, you too Jyce." With that Gibbs walked out of the room and to the elevator. Jyce didn't know why but he beamed with pride at those words. It was quiet for a moment before ducky broke the silence and said, "I don't think we have been properly introduced." He stuck his hand out and said, "Donald Mallard, but everyone calls me Ducky. You can too I suppose." Jyce smiled, shook his hand, and said, "Jyce…. Jyce Nonaka" Ducky smiled and replied, "Well Jyce Nonaka, it has been a pleasure. I just wish it had been under better circumstances that you had come in contact with us." Jyce nodded as ducky continued, "well if you will excuse me I will be changing out of these scrubs." Jyce nodded and turned to leave. He walked through the door and to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited while thinking, 'well I'm going to have to find another way to deal with working with Ziva without the love interaction.' He frowned as he stepped through the door and into the elevator.

The elevator doors opened and out stepped Jyce. He walked over to where his temporary team was sitting at their desks. Tony bore his usual scowl upon seeing him, Gibbs lifted his head quickly saying 'hello' without saying anything, and McGee just cracked a smirk in the corner of his mouth. Lastly Ziva smiled from the side of her mouth with her hair just hanging over her shoulder. Jyce smiled back and looked around, there was something off. He looked closer to find that there were four people at desks but one extra at the opposite end of the row. He walked to the desk and sat down. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. He smiled at the thought that for the first time in a long time, he had friends.

But his new found happiness would not last and that one man from his past would ruin it all.

**Well there you go, the ending might have been a little corny but you know I don't care. Please review I am dying for it, constructive criticism is more than welcome. I just want to know what people think. Thanks!**


End file.
